This invention relates to a combined alarm and belted electronic display clinical thermometer which combines a thermal sensor and an alarm so that it is noticeable when a user has a fever.
A belted electronic clinical thermometer never has been found on the market. In the past, a patient's temperature was usually measured by a cylindrical mercury clinical thermometer. In usage, it was necessary to put the mercury clinical thermometer in the patient's mouth, hold it in the patient's armpit or insert it into the patient's anus which was not convenient and not absolutely accurate, especially when used for a baby or a child, because children tend to be restless.